Kategorie:Geheimbund der Mogluminati
en:Trial of the Magians Lösungsweg *Sprich mit dem Magian Moogle in Ru'Lude-Gärten bei H-5 um den Mogluminati-Kodex zu erhalten. *Nimm eine Waffe deiner wahl aus der Splintery Chest, die Links neben dem Moogle steht :*Relikt- und Ikonen- Waffen können auch verwendet werden. :* Du kannst mehr als nur eine Waffe der gleichen waffen im Lehrgang haben, aber jede von Ihnen muss in einem anderen Lehrgang sein. :* Du kannst nur einen Lehrgang Aktiviert haben zur selben zeit. *Übergib dem Magian Moogle die gewählte Waffe und wähle einen Lehrgang den du Absolvieren möchtest. *Das Beenden des gewählten Lehrgangs führt dazu das die Waffe den Status Augment erhält. *Lehrgänge können in Gruppen oder Allianzen absolviert werden, vorausgesetzt, alle Gruppenmitglieder erfüllen die erforderlichen Kriterien und sind in der gleichen Region. Es ist nicht notwendig Aktionen auf das Monster auszuüben, ausgenommen du musst auf grund eines Lehrgangs gegen eines Kämpfen. Du musst in der Gruppe oder der Allianz sein und zusätzlich etwas EXP erhalten um das Ziel zu erreichen. *Die Lehrgänge umfassen, sind aber nicht darauf beschränkt: :*Bekämpfe ein Notorious Monster mehreremale. :*Bekämpfe eine bestimmte anzahl von bestimmten Monsterarten. :*Bekämpfe eine bestimmte anzahl von bestimmten Monster an einem Speziellen Tag der Woche und/oder Wetter. :*Habe ein Haustier welches den Todesstoß versetzt. :*Besitze die Waffe mit dem Zusätzlichen Effekt ein bestimmtes Monster erscheinen zu lassen. :*Benutze eine spezielle Waffenfertigkeit an einem bestimmten Monster. :*Versetzte mit einem speziellen Waffenfertigkeit den Todessstoß bei einem bestimmten Typ von Monster. *Nach beenden des Lehrgangs, gehe zurück zu dem Moogle und übergib die Waffe an die Delivery Crate oder an den Magian Moogle. *'Hinweis' - Gelehrten Sturmmagie wirkt nicht für die Magian Lehrgänge, die ein bestimmtes Wetter verwenden. *Wenn das Töten eines Monster beendet ist unter den richtigen Vorraussetzungen, wird eine Nachricht erscheinen "Lehrgang XXX: XXX Ziele Verbleibend." Du kannst auch deine Waffe an den Magian Moogle übergeben um deinen momentanen Status zu erfahren. *Mit Ausnahme von Notorious Monster, alle Monster müssen Erfahrungspunkte bringen um den Zähler zum Ziel zu führen. :* Solange das Monster Erfahrungspunkte bringt beim Besiegen, zählt es zu dem Ziel was ereicht werden muss. Auch zählt das Töten in Gruppen die unter der Level-Adaption stehen. *Lehrgänge können abgebrochen werden wenn man die Waffe an den Magian Moogle übergibt. Nach dem Übergeben wird der Moogle die Lehrgangsmarkierung entfernen. Erhalten notwendiger Fähigkeiten *Die Waffe muss die entsprechende Lehrplannummer enthalten. Um diese eingravieren zu lassen, übergeben sie die jeweiliger Waffe an den Magian Moogle und wählt dort dann jeweiligen Lehrplan. *Du musst die Waffe ausgerüstet haben, wenn du den Feind besiegst. Es reicht aber auch die Waffe anzulegen, kurz bevor der Feind Besiegt wird. *Du kannst Doppelwaffe verwenden um zwei Lehrpläne für zwei Waffen zur gleichen zeit zu erledigen, vorausgesetzt sie erfüllen den Lehrplan Anspruch. Beachte hierbei jedoch, das du nicht zweimal die gleiche Waffe tragen kannst mit dem gleichen Lehrplan (du musst zuvor den Lehrplan für eine Waffe beendet haben um dann den Lehrplan für eine andere Waffe zu erledigen). **There is currently a glitch for one-handed weapon Trials. When Dual Wielding, you may receive credit for both weapons when only the conditions for one are met. *Similar to Blue Magic learning, you must be within experience range at the time a monster is defeated to receive credit. Likewise, you will receive credit while in a party or alliance, as long as the enemy is claimed to your party or alliance at the time at which it is defeated. *Notorious Monster Trials do not require you to receive experience points from the monster. However, receiving credit follows all the same rules as above. *You do not need to engage nor perform any actions on the target to receive credit as long as a member of your party or alliance lands the killing blow. The exception to this rule would be Trials that specify "Killing Blows" or a certain number of Weaponskills. *Credit can be obtained while under the effect of Level Sync as long as the target is experience-yielding and fulfills the Trial Criteria. *Credit can be received from Maze Lurker enemies in Moblin Maze Mongers mazes as long as the target is experience-yielding and fulfills the Trial criteria. Using Maze Voucher 01, an appropriate race rune, Maze Rune 102 and bringing a low level character (Level 56-58) creates approximately 25 instanced Easy Prey targets per maze for a level 75 player. Furthermore, these mazes can be copied by Duplidoc for 20 Moblin Marbles and distributed for 500 gil each. *You may not use a Scholar's Weather Schema to clear weather-specific Trials. *When an Adventuring Fellow lands a killing blow, it will count toward "Pet Killing Blow" Trials. *Skillchains closed by pets will not count toward "Pet Killing Blow" Trials. Pattern to the Menu System *Each weapon type trial series culminates into 3 different weapons. ** Type 1A : Generally the highest damage or damage/delay rating of any non-relic/mythic weapon, but no other stats. ** Type 1B : An Occasionally Attacks 2 Times weapon. *** Type 1B+: Normal DMG rating, but requires 10 drops from a Tier III VNM *** Type 1B-: Same as 1B+, but low or no DMG bonus. This is likely a bug/glitch in the template used for all weapons. This path seems intended to avoid the 10 VNM tier III drops, but requires 1500 kills instead. ** Type 2* : The elemental branch. Each element focusses on stats related to that element. (Ie, Fire = STR, Wind = AGI, Dark = MP, etc.) *** Type 2*A : Decent DMG+ and delay- bonusses, as well as bonus to primary and secondary stats (Ie, fire branch = STR+4 Attack+15) *** Type 2*B : Same as 2*A, but secondary stats bonusses are given to the pet. (Ie, STR+4 Pet:Attack +15 Ranged Attack+15). Only available on pet job weapons. *** Type 2*C : These branch off into what appears to be 3 different element staff look-a-likes, but without the weak-element penalty. Staff only **** Type 2*C1 : Magic Accuracy+1 Magic Attack+3 **** Type 2*C2 : Magic Accuracy+3 Magic Attack+1 **** Type 2*C3 : Perpetuation -4 **** Type 2*C4 : Cure Potency light element only *** Type 2*D : Decent DMG+, as well as an added effect that lowers the related stat on enemy (Ie, Added effect:Attack Down) Not available for ranged weapons * Trials 991 and higher are upgrades for relic/mythic weapons, each giving two upgrades of the base damage. Lehrgänge Kategorien Durch das erfüllen bestimmter Lehrpläne kannst du neue und verbesserte Waffen erhalten. Du kannst unten die Listen für die jeweiligen Waffenart finden. Klicke auf den Waffentitel für eine vollständige Liste Fäuste *Erforderliche Waffe: Paar Faustkämpfer :*Advanced Weapons:Spharai, Glanzfaust, Kenkonken *Weg 1: Lehrplan 68 (NMs) *Weg 2: Lehrplan 82 (Elements) **Komplette Liste der Fäuste Lehrgänge Dolch *Erforderliche Waffe: Schäler :*Advanced Weapons:Mandau, Vajra, Carnwenhan, Terpsichore *Contains trial numbers Trial 2-66 (1 seem to be the Peeler itself) **Komplette Liste der Dolch Lehrgänge Schwert *Erforderliche Waffe: Reitschwert :*Advanced Weapons:Excalibur, Burtgang, Murgleis, Tizona *Contains trial numbers 150-164 **Komplette Liste der Schwert Lehrgänge Weg 1 : Lehrplan150 Weg 2 : Lehrplan164 Großschwert *Erforderliche Waffe: Steinklinge :*Advanced Weapons:Ragnarok *Contains trial numbers 216, 230, 1024 **Komplette Liste der Großschwert Lehrgänge Axt *Erforderliche Waffe: Hacker :*Advanced Weapon:Guttler, Aymur *Contains trial numbers ???-??? **Komplette Liste der Axt Lehrgänge Großaxt *Erforderliche Waffe: Holzhacker :*Advanced Weapons:Bravura, Conqueror *Contains trial numbers 364-378 **Komplette Liste der Großaxt Lehrgänge Sense *Required Weapon: Farmhand :*Advanced Weapons:Apocalypse, Liberator *Contains trial numbers 512-??? **Komplette Liste der Sensen Lehrgänge Lanze *Required Weapon: Ranseur :*Advanced Weapons:Gungnir, Ryunohige *Contains trial numbers 430-444 **Komplette Liste der Lanzen Lehrgänge Katana *Required Weapon: Kibashiri :*Advanced Weapons:Nagi, Kikoku, *Contains trial numbers 578-642, 1051,1052,1054,1055 **Komplette Liste der Katana Lehrgänge Großkatana *Required Weapon: Donto :*Advanced Weapons:Amanomurakumo, Kogarasumaru *Contains trial numbers 644-708 **Komplette Liste der Großkatana Lehrgänge Keule *Required Weapon: Stenz :*Advanced Weapons:Mjollnir (Aug: DMG +8), Yagrush (Aug: DMG +4) *Contains trial numbers 710-774, 1063, 1064, 1066, 1067 **Komplette Liste der Keulen Lehrgänge Stock *Required Weapon: Hirtenstab :*Advanced Weapons: Claustrum, Nirvana, Laevateinn *Contains trial numbers Lehrplan 776, Lehrplan 790, Lehrplan 1069, Lehrplan 1072, Lehrplan 1075, Lehrplan 1078 **Komplette Liste der Stock Lehrgänge Bogenschießen *Required Weapon: Spatz :*Advanced Weapons: Yoichinoyumi *Contains trial numbers 941-989 +1090,1091 **Komplette Liste der Bogenschießen Lehrgänge Schießkunst *Required Weapon: Donnerbüchse :*Advanced Weapons: Annihilator, Gastraphetes, Death Penalty *Contains trial numbers Lehrplan 891 **Komplette Liste der Schießkunst Lehrgänge |} Kategorie:Aufträge Kategorie:Jeuno-Aufträge